Secret Life
by GleekOut87
Summary: Piper thought her life was great. Until. she learned her husbands secret. Completed as of 11/17/08
1. Idea

AU: Piper doesn't have any powers and is mortal. She is married to Leo and they have a child on the way. However, what will happen when she founds out. Leo isn't who he says he is and he is magical. Will she believe him when she grew up being told magic didn't exist ? Will they be able to stay together?

If you want to see this story. Review


	2. Happy Anniversary

Piper slowly walked back to bed she was 7 months along and still had bad morning sickness. A shiver ran over her body making her feel cold. She got into bed and started to feel around for the warmth of her husbands body. However, he wasn't in bed so she quickly looked in the other rooms of the small apartment but he was no where to be found. She noticed he jacket was gone, she sighed and went to the couch and let sleep take over her again for several hours. The smell of food caused her to wake up and she found an omelet and big glass of organic orange juice on the table next to her.

"Hey, how are my girls?" They found out they were having a girl last month. Leo asked, sitting down next to her with a mug of coffee and a cinnamon raisin bagel in his hand.

"Fine, where did you go last night?"

"I had to give a Cole a ride home. He drank too much at his bachelor party" Leo explained and could tell she had expected this explanation. He felt guilty for lying to her.

"Well, If that happens again leave a note or tell me." she stiffed a yawn and took a sip of her juice. She soon found herself more awake.

"Piper, I have to go. I'll be back around dinner time." Piper gave him a look before she left the room in a huff. The door could be heard slamming from miles away. Leo started after her but the jingle in his head grew louder so he just left. It wasn't till 11pm, that he had returned and he found Piper sitting at the table fast asleep. The candles that once been light had burned all the way down and just left a pile of melted wax. He could still smell his favorite food even if had turned luke warm The noise must of caused Piper to wake up.

"Happy Anniversary" she whispered as the tears fell fast down her face.

Leo stood frozen in shock he had forgot on their anniversary. "Piper, I can explain"

"Leo, I don't want to hear it." as she left she slipped a box down on the table. It was wrapped perfectly like it was made to be a prop in a play. Piper grabbed her keys and jacket that barely fit anymore and left to go for a drive. The wrapped gift called out to him and he soon felt himself tearing off the wrapping. Inside, was a nice video camera. It was something that Leo had talked about before, and Piper had listened and gotten it right down to the color and model.

"Shit, what have I done.." he asked the sky, as he heard the car pull out of the apartment parking lot. Leo knew he wasn't the prefect husband but he hadn't meant to hurt her. She was his whole life and he couldn't wait to be a father. He didn't have an excuse for this. Sure, he had a lot of work but she owned a night club and still managed to remember and make the night special. Leo went out after her and found her sitting on a stool. He went behind her and sat down on one that was next to her.  
"Hi, I thought you would be here." Piper just gave him a look that could kill.

"Leo, what is going on with you. You leave in the middle of the night, you forget things, and show up hours after your shift ends at work.

"Piper, I cant tell you…"

"Why? I am your damn wife. You can tell me its not like I will think any less of you…"

"I just cant tell you…" he said and found his voice raising a little bit.

"Fine" she stood up and stopped out

"Are you coming?" she asked and he nodded and went after and they drove home.


	3. Busted

Note: Sorry, I don't have the best grammar. However, I am trying my very best.

Leo went to the mall the next day. He brought Piper some flowers, a pair of earrings and made reservations at a nice Italian restaurant.

He a felt a surge run through his body when he saw her later that night. Piper looked stunning with her black and white flowered maternity dress and her hair set in curls down her back.

"Whoa" he smiled and handed her the flowers, which she brought to her face and smelt. She looked up at her husband and saw he was wearing her favorite shirt and pants. It was the first outfit she had gotten for him since they had been married. It fit his body to a T and made him look even sexier

"Leo, you know when you wear that shirt…we end up in bed." Leo winked and laughed. They walked to the table and sat down.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I got this for you" he handed her the box of earrings. Piper grinned as soon she opened it and went and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks" Piper had to admit her biggest flaw was she couldn't stay mad at him for long and forgave too easily. Whenever, they had a fight she always forgave by the time they got into bed that night.

15 minutes later, Piper was on a pee break and Leo heard a jingle. They had just ordered their dinners. He saw her come back to the table and stood up.

"Sorry, that too so long"

"Piper, I just got called into work. I can't get out of it."

Piper's expression turned cold as she dumped a cup of ice water on him. She took off with the whole staff and the customers starring at her. Leo quickly paid and left.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was at the manor with Pure and they were aimlessly flipping channels. Piper just walked in using her key.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Pure asked

"Leo left me at the restaurant" She already told them about last night.

"I'm so sorry" she went and hugged her sister. Phoebe went to the kitchen to get Piper a water bottle.

"Can I spend the night?" she asked, after she had calmed down a bit.

"Yea, I will go get the bedroom ready" Pure left running up the stairs two at a time.

" Are you still in touch with Cole?" she turned to Phoebe they had dated a while before breaking up.

"Yea, we talk pretty much everyday. Why?"

"Is he getting married? Leo told me he got drunk and his bachelor party last night."

"Uh, Cole hasn't seen anyone since we broke up a year ago. We are even talking about being a couple again. He not dating anymore and he is most defiantly not engaged"

"Why would be lie to me about that?"

"He might be having an affair…" Phoebe started, but Pure hit her with a body pillow. That she had brought down to help ease the back pain Piper had been feeling. She turned to Piper and spoke in a normal tone of voice.

"Piper, we both know that Leo would never do something like that"

"I don't know what to think anymore" she hugged the pillow close to her body and tears fell down her face like waterfalls. They talked for a while more and soon she went to bed checked her phone hoping her had called. She felt her heart swore when she saw "one missed call". However, the call was from her dad. That when the reality hit it, that things were getting bad with her husband. The night was the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep.

It was the next day, and Leo still hadn't called. Piper started to dial his number but stopped after she dialed only six of the numbers. The phone went back her purse as she went home. Leo was not home when she arrived so she quickly showered and put on jeans and a red v-neck shirt and left.


	4. Natalie

Piper spent the whole day away from the apartment. Suddenly, she didn't feel ready to comfort him yet. It was almost dark when she walked up the path to the apartment. She knew he was home as she found his car in the parking space. The stairs seemed to go on forever as she walked up the two flights that lead to the apartment. The knob slowly turned and she opened the door and the sight in front of her made her want to puke. Leo was talking with a red headed woman in some weird language. Piper turned around and ran back out without them seeing her and drove to the manor.

Phoebe answered the door and saw her sister with red puffy eyes. She pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "I saw him with some woman. He is cheating on me"

"I am sorry Piper. I didn't want to be right" Piper nodded, and went upstairs to her room. After, about an hour she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called, thinking it was on of her sisters.

"Piper…" Leo started.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Piper started to yell. Leo looked so confused. She had never seen her this angry before.

"Why?" he asked reaming calm for his sake and his unborn child's.

"I saw your little friend at the apartment"

"Oh, you mean Natalie?" he spoke, as this was a normal everyday conversation between them.

"So, that's the little whore's name?"

"Piper, she is just a friend from work."

"I don't know if can even believe you. After, you lied to me about Cole" Leo placed his hand on her face to wipe away the tears. Piper slapped his hand away like it had bit her.

"Leo, I think we need a break. I am going to stay with my sisters for a while" Leo blinked back the tears forming in his green eyes. He turned to leave but Piper grabbed his arm. She placed something in his palm of his hand and right away he knew it was her wedding ring.

"Piper, don't you think you are over reacting? "

"Leo, you lied to me. You forgot our anniversary and walked out on me at the restaurant." Piper walked out of the room. He went after her, only to have the bathroom door shut in his face. Slowly, he walked down the stairs and out of the manor. When he felt it was safe and that he was alone he orbed away.

The days that past were hard on Piper. Clearly, she needed her husband to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, but was too stubborn to admit it. It was night time and she was all alone. She hadn't been feeling good all day and was resting watching "Practical Magic". A pain shrugged through her the lower half of her body. It felt like a period cramp but a thousands time more painful.

"No, please say this isn't happening" she grabbed the white house phone and dialed his cell phone. He picked it upon the first ring. He had a special ring tone just for her.

"Leo, I think I am in labor." the tension in her voice came across clearly, and you could hear her crying in the background. It wasn't supposed to be like this she still had two months to go.

"I'll be right over" he arrived with in minutes and drove her to the hospital. He didn't care if he got pulled over She didn't objected when he scooped her up in his arms and took her into the hospital. A male doctor took her right away and Leo sank into the orange hard plastic chair and put his head in his hands. The doctor came out about 45 minutes later.

"Leo Wyatt" Leo ran over and could from the doctor's facial expression it wasn't good news.


	5. The Light

Leo walked into the room and found that Piper had curled herself up into a ball in the bed. He could sense that she was crying before he even looked at her face.

"Piper…" he moved closer to her.. He reached out to touch her long brown locks.

"Leo, please I need to be alone. I failed as a mother, she came too early. She might not make it"

"You need to have faith." she snorted as she turned to face him

"Don't you dare give me the faith speech. You can't even be faithful to me." she took the empty water cup and threw it at his head missing by just inches.

"Piper, you need to clam down. Do you want to go see her?" he asked as he picked the cup and placed it down on the tray above her bed. Piper slowly nodded and pressed the nurse button. Considering, she had just given birth she really couldn't walk yet. The over perky nurse helped her into a wheelchair and Leo took her down to the NICU

"We need to give her a name" Piper spoke, as she watched the tiny infant who had more tubes hooked up to her than fingers.

"Melinda, Grace, Faith, Alexis, Madison? " he suggested, they hadn't gone over names yet. That was something that they planned on doing in a when she was eight months along.

"Melinda," Leo sat down in the chair to her right and let the baby take one of his fingers in her tiny grasp. They stayed with her for an hour till she was taken away for more tests to figure out why she was having such struggle breathing. Piper was taken back to the room.

"I am not going to leave, Piper." Leo said sitting down on the cot that was meant for the fathers.

"Fine" she turned her back to her.

"Piper, I didn't cheat on you. Why won't you believe me?"

"Well, you lied to me before about Cole. I know you are hiding something from me. Why don't you ever talk about work? Do you even have a job?"

"Yes, but it's not the normal everyday job people have. I really can't say anything more about it."

"Leo…" she started but was cut off by the doctor coming into the room.

"Hi, I am Curtis Williamson. I specialize in premature babies" Leo and Piper both shook his hand.

"Your Daughter's…"

"Melinda" Piper corrected

"Melinda is still having a lot of trouble breathing on her own. Since, she was two months early her lungs didn't get a chance to fully develop. Now, we are doing everything medically possible for her at the moment."

"Melinda, will be okay right?" her small voice could just be heard above the noise of a hospital. His facial expression immediately becomes grim.

"I don't really know right now." the tears came to her face so quickly and were very heavy. It was like a sudden downpour of rain on a sunny day. She didn't object when Leo took her hand for mutual support. He left, promising he would come back in a few hours.

Piper being very emotionally and physically drained started to doze off. Leo stood up and started down the now familiar hospital hallways. He knew that he could get into big trouble and might even lose his job for this, but he didn't really care. He made sure the path was clear of other parents and nurses before he started to heal his daughter. He didn't notice Piper come in behind him.

"Leo, what the hell is that" she said, pointing at the lights coming from his hands.


	6. Wingless

"Piper, what are you doing here?" he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Leo, what the hell was that light?" she went and took the baby in her arms. It was almost as if she was afraid Leo was hurting the baby.

"Uh, it's nothing Piper."

"EXPLAIN MISTER" she yelled.

"Fine, It heals witches or mortals who have gotten hurt by demons"

"Leo, I think you all this stress is making you crazy"

"I'll prove it" he stayed clam as he walked over to her.

"How?" she placed the baby back down.

Leo took her hand which had a small dime size burn on it. She had gotten it the other day when cooking dinner. Leo placed his hand over it the glowing lasted only for a second, as the burn got smaller till it disappeared.

"Oh god, you are some kind of freak" Piper walked past Leo and out of the door.

"No, im an angel" Leo called after her, but it was too late, she was already in the elevator. Leo stayed with the baby till the other parents began to come in. He heisted if he should go back to the room or not. The decision was made and he headed down the hall. However, he didn't see Piper till he smacked into her.

"Piper, can we talk" it broke his heart to see her crying.

"Leo, how is that possible? I know that demons and witches aren't real."

"It's true, I'm a white lighter. I was a good person who died, and was reborn was an angel" he was trying to explain it to her.

"Wait, you died?"

"Yes, I was born a long time ago. I was a medic in world war two. When I felt something hit me in the back and I died. I was sent to heaven and was given the chance to help witches, and future white lighters."

"Leo…" she spoke her voice breaking.

"Yes?"

"Leo, just stay away from me. I don't need this right now." Piper walked to the vending machines and after making her selection left him standing alone. Leo sat in a hard plastic chair till he felt a forceful tug and was lifted up into the heavens.

"Hello Gideon" Leo forced a smiled

"Wyatt, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I couldn't let my daughter die" Leo started to defend himself.

"Wyatt, it doesn't work like that. She wasn't hurt by any demons or warlocks. You also revealed the secret to Piper. If she tells someone…"

"I know she won't tell anyone" Leo rolled his eyes and felt a powerful lighting bolt hit him, knocking him off his feet.

"Leo, we have no choice. We are going to clip your wings; we will have a probationary hearing in a few weeks"

"No, you can't do that," Leo shouted angrily and got to his feet in a flash. However, it was too late he felt the powers being drained from his body and falling back down to earth.

"Leo?" he found himself back in the hospital room. Piper was sitting up in bed going over some of hospital paperwork.

"How is the baby doing?" Leo walked over and picked up a pen and the reaming papers from the bedside table.

"Well, she's doing a bit better, she isn't out of the woods yet."

Leo leaned down to kiss her, but was pushed away,

"Leo, I told you I need some time."

"Fine, I will go back to the apartment for the night. Do you need anything?"

"Yea, you can bring a change of cloths tomorrow please?"

"Sure" he got up and left.

"Bye" she spoke so sadly that it broke his heart all over again.

"I never meant for this to happen"

"I know, it's just a lot to take in and I don't know if I can believe you."

"I understand." Leo left, they both didn't sleep very well that night. The truth was they slept better when Leo was holding her. When the phone rang around 2am Leo was still awake.

"Leo, I need you to come down"

"Is it the baby?" he started to panic

"Just come down" she hung up. Leo jumped out bed and grabbed some cloths and drove to the hospital. He ran down the hall to her room and right into the door of her room. He rubbed his head before opened the door of the room.

Sorry, I have a lot of trouble with coma placement. I do try to improve with each chapter.


	7. Elders

Leo rushed into the room nearly knocking over several people on the way

"What's wrong?" he said panting and dripping with sweat.

"Nothing, they think she can go home tomorrow. She is breathing on her own and she still having some issues latching on when breast feeding, but she will be fine. I don't what you did but you saved her life. I believe you as strange as it sounds."

Leo smiled, "Thanks, I got in big trouble for healing her and they clipped my rings."

Piper grinned, "You really are thinker bell with out the wings"

Leo rolled his eyes and walked and picked up his daughter and fell asleep just holding her. They were all able to go home the next day as long as they closely monitored her diet to make sure getting the nourishments she needed.

Piper was changing the baby when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Leo, that's not funny, she is dirty."

The voice the spoke sacred to death it was too deep to be Leo's. "You need to hand over the child'

Piper grabbed the baby close to started to run for help but it was too late, the baby magically orbed out her arms and into the arms of the elder. A lightening bolt shot out of the elders large hand and knocked her to the ground. He orbed away with baby in tow leaving Piper crying hysterically on the floor.

Later, when Leo he found Piper rocking back and forth and walked and knelt down next to her.

"A elder took Melinda they did it with some light"

Leo let his own tears fall one by one,like a ice melting off the gutters.

"Leo, you are going to be able to save her right?"

Leo yelled, so loudly that the Piper had to plug her ears. "It wont be easy because I have no powers. I swear on my life that I will not let them keep her. I will save her from the fucking elder even if costs me on own life"

Piper eyes clouded over with tears grabbed her husband close and they cried together,

Note: I know it short but I wanted to make sure people still read and liked


	8. The Deal

Piper left the house to talk with her sister about the whole magical thing.

Leo looked up at the towards the heavens praying the elders could still here him, an elder appeared and Leo tackled him to the ground.

"Look, you have no right to take her away. I have decided that, I do not want my powers back, I resign as a white lighter. If you don't give me my daughter back, I will raise hell for you and any of your kind."

The elder sighed. "Leo, you cant raise her as a magical child with two mortals for parents."

"Fine, I will get her powers bound, I still have my connections"

"Leo, you don't know what this will do to the grand design. We need her to help fight off the world of evil, you have a very blessed child."

Leo sighed, "Well, how can I get her back?"

"If you promise that, when she old enough you will let come to magic school, so she can taught how to her use her magic, and she will remain magical unless she decides not to her on her own ."

"Fine, but I don't want my powers back. I want to be able to grow old with my wife."

The elder shook Leo's hand making the deal official, and his wings were permanently clipped

Leo kissed her on the head and just held her close and picked his phone and called Piper.

"Hello" she said through her tears.

"Melinda is back and is safe and sound. I will bring her over to your sisters so they can spend some time with her"

Piper cried tears of cry. "I will see you soon, and pick up a Pizza on the way here"

Leo nodded. "Okay, I love you'

"I love you too"

Well, that is the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for all my wonderful reviews.


End file.
